Eu, Tu, Draco
by Mrs. Violet
Summary: DG Quando você se chama Ginevra, tem mais sardas que amigos, e está na pior crise de feiúra, acha que mais nada de mal pode acontecer. Mas pode. Você pode se descobrir num triângulo amoroso estranho, junto com a pessoa que mais odeia no mundo. Ginny’s POV
1. Prólogo

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nome da Fic: **_Eu, Tu, Draco

_**Autora:**_ Mrs. Violet

_**Classificação: **_T

_**Shipper: **_Draco/Ginny. (POV da Ginny)

**_Resumo: _**DG Quando você se chama Ginevra, tem mais sardas que amigos, e está na pior crise de feiúra, acha que mais nada de mal pode acontecer. Mas pode. Você pode se descobrir num triângulo amoroso estranho, junto com a pessoa que mais odeia no mundo. Ginny's POV 

_**Disclaimer: **_Nenhum desses personagens – muito menos o mundo de Harry Potter – me pertencem. Eles são todos da J.K, exceto, talvez, alguns P.O's secundários.

_**N/A: **_Essa fic não tem trailer. Porque? Porque trailer de POV é a coisa mais difícil de se fazer. Também é a minha primeira DG, e espero que gostem!

_

* * *

_

_Prólogo_

Eu estou cansada da minha família.

Sempre me enchendo o saco, me mandando fazer isso, aquilo, sempre me usando só porque eu sou a filha caçula. Principalmente agora, que _supostamente_ eu estou namorando o Harry Potter. Até palpite nas roupas que eu uso nos "encontros" (leia-se: um "oi" sob as vistas da família Weasley mais a Hermione, e as vezes até o Hagrid.) resolveram dar!

Também, o que vocês querem esperar de uma família com sete filhos, uma cunhada veela metida, uma mãe sem desconfiômetro e um pai totalmente aluado?

Ah, sim, esqueci da Hermione. Ela só vive aqui, com a desculpa de estar estudando com o Rony. Estudando! Com o RONY! Ah, me poupem.

Certo, até aí tudo bem, nenhuma família é perfeita, blá, blá, blá, mas observe: Que tipo de família mandaria uma mensagem assim, por baixo da porta do quarto, para um membro adolescente?

"_Ginevra Weasley,_

_espero que você esteja arrependida depois daquele papelão. QUEM TE DEU O DIREITO DE CRITICAR O SEU NOME NO MEIO DO ALMOÇO DE NATAL? _

_Não é da SUA CONTA o motivo de escolhermos o nome G-I-N-E-V-R-A para você. E, além do mais, o HARRY estava na mesa!_

_O HARRY!_

_Espero mesmo que esteja arrependida. O que, pelo amor de Merlin, tem de errado com você? Você é uma garota absolutamente normal! E nem venha com essa de crise – já estou cansada dessa desculpa._

_Molly Weasley._

_P.S: VOLTE PARA A SALA AGORA, MOCINHA."_

Podem imaginar que, para minha mãe escrever frases inteiras em letras maiúsculas, a coisa está feia. Podem imaginar, também, que qualquer coisa que a envergonhe no momento que o Harry Potter está deixe a coisa realmente feia.

Mas eu não sou daquelas que se intimida fácil. Deu para ouvir a risada dos meus irmãos do andar de baixo. Por isso, eu apenas escrevi de volta:

_"Querida mamãe: _

_Não, eu não vou dizer que estou numa crise, até porque, como você disse, já está cansada dessa 'desculpa'._

_Eu vou, simplesmente, escrever TUDO que tem errado comigo. Prepare-se!_

_COISAS ERRADAS NA GINEVRA WEASLEY_

_Por Ginevra Weasley_

_1. O meu nome. Nem venha, mamãe, desde que o papai comprou aquela máquina trouxa – o computador –, eu vim pesquisando em todos os lugares e a Ginevra mais nova que eu encontrei tinha 66 anos. É, SESSENTA E SEIS ANOS. Então chega da SUA desculpa de: 'Eu conheço milhares de Ginevras de dezesseis anos'._

_2. O meu cabelo. Eu não sei porque ele saiu tão laranja e tão ruim. Principalmente agora, no inverno, que ele fica todo ressecado, parecendo palha de milho._

_3. As minhas sardas. Eu já contei, e eu tenho mais sardas que amigos. E sim, eu contei como amigos os meus primos, os vendedores da feira, os garotos visinhos da Luna e até o Bichento._

_4. O meu peito. Estranhamente ele continuou do mesmo tamanho do da tia Muriel (Gigantes), mesmo você dizendo que com o tempo ele diminui. E olhe que você me disse isso desde que eu tenho catorze anos._

_5. O meu tamanho. Não é justo, o Rony é alto, o Fred e o Jorge são altos, todos são altos, e eu sou média. Eu quero ser alta! É horrível ter que ficar na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo de boa noite em todo mundo!_

_6. A minha feiúra. Meu rosto não é delicado como o da Fleur, nem estiloso como o do Gui – antes dele ser mordido, é claro -, nem carismático como o seu. Pelo contrário, parece que fui pisada por um boi, principalmente agora, depois dos 15 anos._

_7. A minha falta de popularidade. Sério, em Hogwarts, nunca me convidaram para UMA festa sequer. Nem eu "namorar" o Harry Potter ajudou. Até a LUNA já convidaram, e eu não. E olhe que eu achava que era a Luna que me afastava da popularidade..._

_8. A minha melhor amiga. Tá, a Luna nem é tão problemática como eu, e é mais popular (olhar acima) do que eu. Mas, como você vive dizendo, ela é um 'mau exemplo'. E maus exemplos não são adequados para garotas aberrações de dezesseis anos como eu. Mas eu a adoro. Então, mais uma coisa errada em mim._

_9. A minha burrice. Tá, eu não sou tão burra como o Rony, mas eu queria pelo menos ter um terço da inteligência da Hermione! E até aqueles amigos do Malfoy (ouvi dizer) conseguiram passar em história da magia... Eu não!_

_E, por último, mas o mais importante..._

_10. O meu namorado. Ou ficante. Ou paquera. Ou sei lá o que é o Harry. Hello, eu NUNCA disse que gostava do Harry. Ele somente me AGARROU, naquele dia. E todo mundo acha que ele é o meu namorado só por causa disso. Me poupem. Ele é um NERD._

_Espero que isso tenha resolvido a sua pergunta, mamãe._

_Ginny Weasley._

_P.S: E não, eu não estou arrependida."_

Para toda ação existe uma reação, e acho que vocês sabem qual é a reação.

Não?

Ah, então eu falo. Fiquei de castigo. Cinco dias sem computador, sem chocolate quente e sem ver o Harry, além de ter de ficar até tarde na noite de Natal ouvindo a conversa da minha mãe (que é sobre tricô, moda bruxa ou professores gatos).

Sabe, até que eu gostei desse castigo.

Porque, no final, eu não tive que descer para olhar a cara do Harry Potter.

_Fim do Prólogo_

* * *

_**N/A²:**_ Pois é, esse é o prólogo da minha primeira DG. Espero que tenham gostado. 

**Reviews!**


	2. Noite Feliz? Parte Um

_**

* * *

Nome da Fic: **_Eu, Tu, Draco

_**Autora:**_ Mrs. Violet

_**Classificação: **_T

_**Shipper: **_Draco/Ginny. (POV da Ginny)

_**Resumo: **_DG Quando você se chama Ginevra, tem mais sardas que amigos, e está na pior crise de feiúra, acha que mais nada de mal pode acontecer. Mas pode. Você pode se descobrir num triângulo amoroso estranho, junto com a pessoa que mais odeia no mundo. Ginny's POV

_**Disclaimer: **_Nenhum desses personagens – muito menos o mundo de Harry Potter – me pertencem. Eles são todos da J.K, exceto, talvez, alguns P.O's secundários.

_**N/A:**_ Essa fic não é UA, tem magia, se passa depois do sexto livro, de 1997 (início) a 1998. Não tem spoilers de DH.

**_N/A²:_** Bonito, Deby (Oh, yeah, meu nome é Débora), a fic nem começou e você já está dividindo capítulos ao meio? Sim, estou, porque já faz um tempão³ que eu publiquei o prólogo. E eu não queria demorar tanto. Ou seja, capítulo menor, mas continuação no próximo! (Y)

* * *

_Capítulo 1 _

_Noite... Feliz? Parte Um_

Famílias estereotipadas tem rituais estereotipados. Bem, é assim que eu classificaria a minha família, SE ela fosse assim. Mas minha família não é normal. Ah, não é mesmo.

Famílias normais não tem:

1. Seis filhos e uma filha. (A Luna insiste até hoje dizendo que eu sou um lobisomem. Eu sempre retruco mandando ela arrumar um namorado, mas tenho minhas dúvidas. Pode ser por isso que sou tãaao estranha.)

2. Uma cunhada francesa, _veela_, chata, que só sabe ler revistas de moda e ainda fala o inglês errado.

3. Dois irmãos idênticos que só vivem me pirraçando em todas as fases da minha vida. (Eu ainda me lembro do dia em que eles pegaram um absorvente da minha bolsinha de precaução – eu tinha 11 anos –, colocaram molho de tomate e disseram que eu tinha menstruado. Lembro também que foi a minha primeira azaração bem sucedida da minha parte.)

4. Um irmão um ano mais velho que agora quer se exibir só porque tem uma "paquera", e fica a convidando todos os dias para estudar Poções no porão. A sós. (Ai, meu Merlin. Agora que eu pensei. E se o Rony não for mais virgem? E se ele estiver se agarrando com a Hermione durante todo esse tempo? Aiaiai, eu não vou me perdoar. Nunca.)

E, sim, o quinto item que nenhuma família normal tem:

5. Uma filha aberração como eu.

Por isso os Weasley não são normais. Isso sem contar as sardas, os cabelos, as roupas de segunda mão... (Credo. Pareço o Draco Malfoy falando.)

Mas, sim. Continuando. A minha família só é igual às outras num ponto: Festas. Sim, festas.

Todo ano, a festa de Natal da minha família é a mesma coisa.

Trilhões de convidados, um peru para cada mesa, Ginny Weasley servindo de copeira para os convidados (que às vezes achavam MESMO que eu era a copeira), uma faixa gigante na entrada da Toca com os dizeres: "Bem vindo ao Natal Weasley!".

A mamãe Weasley sempre colocava roupas vermelhas berrantes nos filhinhos, junto com um chapéu verde e vermelho com um pompom na ponta. Eu nunca soube o porque isso, mas o Harry já contou uma história de um tal Noel aí que distribuía presentes e usava um chapéu assim, e a mamãe ficou encantada.

Eu sempre achei isso ridículo, brega, contra os costumes bruxos e tudo o mais, mas adivinhem... Ninguém quer me escutar. Então, a pequena Ginny sempre se sentava naquela cadeira láaa do fundo, reservada para as _crianças_ da festa, e ficava escutando a conversa dos adultos sobre política e quadribol.

Claro, isso durante quinze anos da minha vida. Porque hoje mesmo eu descobri que a minha mãe organizou uma festa _disco_ no quintal de casa e esqueceu de me convidar.

Como se não bastasse a banheira quebrada (Adeus, tradicional banho de banheira a lá Ginny Weasley), o escorregão na poça de água, resultando num lindo GALÃO na cabeça (e a única forma de esconder era – glup – aquele chapéu de Natal velho e feio que eu sempre recusei), minha mãe resolveu inovar na sua festança do ano de 1997.

Em vez de balões verdes e vermelhos, globos de discoteca e refletores. Em vez das mesas de madeira, outras redondas e decoradas com toalhas rosa-choque. (é nessa hora em que eu me pergunto: Onde ela achou dinheiro pra isso? Porque para os meus sutiãs novos – que só fazem aumentar de tamanho – nunca sobra nenhuma verba. HUNF.)

Minha boca, é claro, foi aumentando de tamanho enquanto eu olhava os estragos que minha mãe estava fazendo. Claro, isso da janela, já que parte _daquele _castigo inclui ficar trancada no quarto a maior parte do tempo. Bem, digamos que eu já estava um pouco chocada desde que a minha _querida mãezinha _me mandou um vestido enorme verde e roxo, com um bilhetinho assim:

_"Minha querida GINEVRA:_

_Bom, aqui está parte do preço que você vai pagar por me fazer passar vergonha hoje cedo. Espero que goste. OU NÃO._

_Um beijinho da sua mamãe."_

Eu quero saber que tipo de mãe faz isso. Ah, quer saber, deixe pra lá, minha mãe não é igual a nenhuma mãe. É pior. Não estou aqui para listar os bilhetinhos idiotas da minha mãezinha. Seriam demais para o cérebro de qualquer um.

Hmm, continuando, depois do bilhete assassino, da roupa horrorosa e da festa _disco anos 80_, só faltava mais um pouquinho para eu ter um colapso nervoso geral. Eu estava com um mau pressentimento (E olhe que eu li, na tal internet, que ruivas tem mais ataques - de asma, alergias, tudo isso e pior.) a respeito disso. Bem, pelo menos não seria o Harry o culpado da minha morte, porque eu não podia vê-lo. Sabe, bateu até um arrependimento, por ter humilhado ele mais cedo sem ele ter feito nada a mim...

...Mas depois que eu o imaginei com aqueles óculos, sem camisa, me agarrando, eu senti o arrependimento descer pela descarga. Eca. Sou mais os outros. No way, Potter.

Mas aí eu senti que não seria MESMO o Harry que iria me matar de vez, quando eu desci o primeiro degrau da escada, com uma cara impagável (que Fred e Jorge chamariam de "Cara de Bumbum de bebê", antes de levarem uma azaração e ficarem mudos por uma hora) e com o cabelo mal escovado, para tentar cobrir a parte roxa do vestido (odeio roxo) e encontrei a Luna.

Sim, eu sei, eu sempre encontro a Luna. Ela vem passar o Natal aqui desde sempre, só que ninguém nunca a nota, porque nós duas ficamos ocupadas demais em se esconder do mundo em cima de uma árvore. Sempre dá certo, porque todos estão muito ocupados em olhar e fotografar o _trio maravilha_, para notar algo diferente, tipo a falta de duas pirralhas.

Bem, mas dessa vez tinha algo diferente no ar. Como meus pais e meus irmãos nem notaram a minha presença, pois estavam arrumando tudo, eu pude sentar na escada e analisar a Luna (que estava observando atentamente o acabamento do saleiro). Estava claro que havia algo diferente no ar.

Depois de uns longos vinte e cinco segundos (Porque será que me chamam de lenta?), finalmente percebi que a minha adorada amiguinha Di-Lua estava de maquiagem. Batom, sombra e blush.

Sim. A Luna. De maquiagem.

Meus instintos de ruiva vibraram na hora. O que, pelo amor de Merlin, faria Luna Lovegood usar maquiagem naquele rosto pálido dela? Ela só usa aquele colar estranho desde sempre, e só! Até eu, que uso um _make up básico_, nem chegava perto daquele... batom vermelho. Era vergonhoso.

E por isso mesmo, a primeira coisa que eu fiz ao pisar na sala foi pegar a minha amiguinha levemente pelo braço e puxá-la até o armário de vassouras, para interrogála. E o resultado foi esse:

Luna: O que foi, Ginny? (Com um olhar inocente)

Ginny: Me conte tudo. Tudo mesmo. (Eu não tenho um maior jeito para ser agente secreta? Fale, não é?)

Luna: Tudo o que? Pirou, foi? (Ok, talvez não tenha tanto jeito assim)

Ginny: Oras, Lovegood, você está de maquiagem. Você. Maquiagem. Você. Entendeu? (Olha que sacada de mestre!)

Luna: Não. (Credo, agora entendo como os gênios não são compreendidos.)

Ginny: Desisto.

Luna: Aaah, tá falando da minha maquiagem? (Faço que sim) Ginevra, você não acredita!

Ginny: Não acredito no que?

Luna: Ai, estou até nervosa de contar, até hoje não acredito, ele é tão fofo, eu fiquei com medo de contar pra todo mundo, mas até o meu pai gostou dele, porque assim, sabe... (Eu calo a boca dela com a mão e um olhar assassino) hmmp...ahsf... (Solto)... Eu fui numa festa.

Ginny: (Suspira) Sim. E daí?

Luna: E daí? Eu me arrumei toda, fiz tratamento trouxa no cabelo e tudo, fiquei super bonitinha.

Ginny: Sim.

Luna: E aí eu conheci um garoto. Ele era alto, bonito, arrumado, educado...

Ginny: Continue!

Luna: Tá... E aí, pra minha surpresa, ele se aproximou, e falou comigo, e eu respondi, e aí ele chegou mais perto, e eu...

Ginny: Ai, ai, ai, DESEMBUCHA TUDO LOGO! (Irritada)

Luna: Tá bom! E aí agora a gente está namorando!

Ginny: (Cai no chão)...

Oh yeah. Minha melhor amiga tem um namorado. Minha melhor amiga, loira, pálida, sem graça, magrela, maluca, Lovegood, tem namorado.

AH, MAS AGORA EU VOU MORRER DE RAIVA!

Relaxa, Ginny, relaxa, já passou, já passou. Relaxa. Ah, pronto, estou melhor. Continuando: Depois de quase morrer de susto por saber da fatídica notícia, depois de longos cinco minutos (Em que ninguém sentiu a minha falta. Claro, quem sentiria falta da caçula e de sua amiga surtada?) foi que eu tomei ar e coragem para perguntar a minha _queridinha _Di-Lua:

"Luna... Luninha querida... QUEM é o seu namorado?"

"Namorado? O nome do meu namorado? Ah, ele vai chegar logo, logo... Eu prefiro deixar você descobrir, porque meu seguro de vida venceu ontem"

Com amigas como essa, quem precisa de inimigas?

"O QUÊ? Você convidou o seu namorado sem saber se eu aprovo PARA AQUI PARA A FESTA?"

"Foi."

_Foi._ Ela só responde isso. Ah, eu mereço. Eu mereço. Mereço tanto que na hora que eu abri a porta do armário, pronta para empurrar a Luna BEM longe, só ouvi ela gritar:

"Ele chegou! Olha, Ginny, ele chegou!"

E quando eu olhei para onde ela dizia, enxerguei Blaise Zabini.

Pronto. Podem arrumar o meu enterro.

_Fim do Capítulo 1_

* * *

**_N/A³: _**Gostaram? Tá, não está dos melhores. Mil desculpas pela demora! Viagens, Carnaval, nada ajudou.

Muito obrigada a todos que leram e/ou deixaram reviews! **_InfallibleGirl, Lufus, srtas. weasel, lizzie.darcy, Ella Evans, Min Zabini, Ju McGuiller, Aninhoca, Soffie Riddle, bruhluna e _****_- Annizita Malfoy_**, muuuito obrigada!

Um beijo!

**Reviews!**


	3. Noite Feliz? Parte Dois

**_

* * *

Nome da Fic: _**Eu, Tu, Draco 

_**Autora:**_ Mrs. Violet

_**Classificação: **_T

_**Shipper: **_Draco/Ginny. (POV da Ginny)

_**Resumo: **_DG Quando você se chama Ginevra, tem mais sardas que amigos, e está na pior crise de feiúra, acha que mais nada de mal pode acontecer. Mas pode. Você pode se descobrir num triângulo amoroso estranho, junto com a pessoa que mais odeia no mundo. Ginny's POV

_**Disclaimer: **_Nenhum desses personagens – muito menos o mundo de Harry Potter – me pertencem. Eles são todos da J.K, exceto, talvez, alguns P.O's secundários.

**_N/A:_** Bom, aqui eu estou supondo que Harry derrotou Voldie no começo do sexto ano de Ginny (a história começa no Natal, né?) - o sétimo livro NÃO EXISTE aqui - então é tudo feliz e tal (vale a pena sonhar... e esquecer as mortes. Hunf.).

Então, com vocês, a segunda parte do primeiro capítulo!

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

_Noite... Feliz? Parte Dois_

_Lista dos motivos que me levam a crer que, se Voldemort ressucitasse e me mandasse um Avada, eu morreria mais feliz._

_Por Ginevra Weasley._

_1. _Ver o Rony se atracando com a Hermione bem em frente aos meus olhos (Tá, não TÃO aos meus olhos, mas imagine se enquanto eu estou dormindo, ou pior, tomando meu suquinho de abóbora da noite, eles estão lá, no porão, se... se... se... ECA. Fiquei com nojo.).

_2. _Ouvir os gemidos_ estranhos_ da Fleur de noite, já que o quarto do casal é do meu lado - embora eu tente achar que é apenas porque ela torceu o tornozelo e está _com dor_ - (E acho que essa casa está virando um motel. No mau sentido. Hunf.).

_3. _Meus pais não gostarem do computador. Sim, eu sei, sou bruxa. Mas já fiz uma pesquisa via coruja, e oitenta por cento dos meus colegas tem computador em casa, inclusive a Luna (Me digam: o que uma doida como a LUNA ia fazer num computador? Ela é setecentas vezes mais _perigosa_ nessas coisas trouxas do que eu.). Eles - meus pais - chamam isso - os meus colegas terem um computador - de desrespeito aos costumes bruxos. Eu chamo de necessidade. Mas discutir com doido nunca adianta...

_4. _Os indivíduos de cima não gostarem TAMBÉM de rock. Ah, meu Merlin. Nem vou comentar.

_5. _O Harry. Tá, eu dei uns amassos (e QUE amassos...) nele ano passado, e talvez sem aqueles óculos e com o cabelo mais arrumado e curto ele fique até bonitinho, mas não é o meu tipo. Sabe, ele não é daqueles que ficam na balada até quatro horas da manhã. Nem daqueles que dá o primeiro passo (E, se para _aquele_ beijo foram mais de dez anos de amor platônico, para a_ outra coisa_... bom, eu prefiro nem imaginar). E... como eu já disse, ele é NERD.

_E, o sexto e último (porque eu NÃO vou terminar no cinco nem no dez - é bom variar, né?):_

_6. _A minha mãe. Bem, ninguém pode negar. Molly Weasley e Ginevra Weasley é antipatia na certa. Sim, eu a amo, blá, blá, blá, mas ninguém merece. Eu não a perdoo por ter queimado meus CD's do Nirvana ano passado (já não basta o Kurt ter morrido!), nem pelo vestido brega que ela me deu para o baile do quarto anos, nem por idolatrar o Harry e tal, nem pelo... ah, chega. Já me disseram que com o tempo isso melhora.

Mas também me disseram isso em relação ao meu peito grande e hoje o meu maior sutiã não cabe mais.

* * *

Vocês devem estar pensando que, depois de tanta desgraça, eu tive um ataque e fiquei trancada no quarto até a festa acabar e os traumas passarem, não é? Pois não. Hmm, pelo menos eu tentei. Mas não deu certo. Então, para continuar as desventuras da Ginevra, a mamãe Weasley fez o_ favor_ de não reconhecer o Zabini e não o mandar pastar - bom, eu não posso exatamente culpá-la. Ele estava meio irreconhecível com aquele boné trouxa estranho. 

Infelizmente eu estava afetada demais com o choque (Está científicamente provado que ruivas tem mais chance de se traumatizarem com choques grandes. Ou não. Quem se importa?), e com aquele buquês de lírios que o Harry me deu (Acho que ele precisa aumentar o grau daquele óculos. A Lily da história não sou eu, e o James da história NUNCA vai ser ele. Hunf), e não pude nem expulsá-lo da festa. E a minha _querida _cunhada Fleur ainda veio arranjar uma mesa láaa no fundo para nós três - eu, Zabini e Luna - sentarmos e conversarmos sobre_ assuntos adolescentes_.

Assuntos adolescentes. Eu, a Luna e Blaise Zabini. Oh, que interessante. Seria aquela conversa típica de populares, imagine só:

_"Blaise: Oi, amores!_

_Ginny: Oi, Blaisito!_

_Luna: Oi, Blaisitinho!_

_Blaise: Tem novidades, tchutchuquinhas?_

_Ginny: Eu não, amorzinho. A Luna parece ter uma festa aí..._

_Luna: E tenho. E aí, galera? Vão para a festa da Hallie Brows no domingo? Eu ouvi falar que TODO mundo da Lufa e da Corvi vão estar lá, vai ser o maior estouro._

_Ginny: Lufa-Lufa? Corvinal? Aqueles nerds? Credo, Lu, você conseguia coisa melhor. Eu consegui coisa melhor. Vai ter a maior balada na casa da Parkinson depois de amanhã, não é, Blaisito?_

_Blaise: Claro, Gigi! Vocês estão todas convidadas. Podem ficar sabendo que os mais populares e, como vocês dizem, gatos da escola vão estar lá, então garantam logo o de vocês. Eu vou querer a anfitriã, lógico._

_Ginny: Você, sempre com essa mania de grandeza. Eu já tenho o meu par, coisa fofa._

_Luna: Mas Gin, se você quiser ir, mude esse cabelo. Ruivo saiu de moda faz tempos! Já está brega; e se você não quer passar vergonha na frente da Emília e da Pansy, é melhor pintar. Blaisitinho, que cor você aconselha para a Gin?_

_Blaise: Cor, Luninha? Acho que loiro vai ficar sexy, ao nível da Gigi. _

_Ginny: Ótimo! Vou pintar e arrasar! Obrigada, migos!"_

Ugh. Até eu me assustei agora. Não sou o tipo que ficaria sexy de loiro, não mesmo. E Gigi parece apelido daquelas mães que ainda vão às reuniões de pais e mestres de Hogwarts - preciso dizer que minha mãe está incluída? O apelido dela é... Mol. MOL! Ah, agora entendo meu nome. -, e que quando encontram uma amiga_ voltam_ aos dezoito anos. Eu nunca deixaria ninguém me chamar de Gigi. Muito menos o Zabini.

Bem, se dependesse de mim, em vez de colocar em prática o diálogo bizarro acima, eu ficava o resto da festa de braços cruzados, contando o tanto de canudinhos jogados no chão (porque as amigas da minha mãe - e principalmente o marido das amigas da minha mãe - tem uma capacidade nata de sujar a minha casa. E adivinhem só quem é que limpa tudo?). Bom, de qualquer forma o silêncio absoluto em que reinava a nossa mesa estava bom, com o Blaise muito ocupado com seu celular tijolo de última geração, enviando mensagens para toda a agenda eletrônica dele, e a Luna fazendo sombras na parede. Mas foi ela - sempre a Luna - que, depois de meia hora de olhares amorosos para com seu namorado, começou a falar:

"Blaisiiiito..."- eu, literalmente, engasguei com a pipoca doce quando ela falou isso. Blaisito? Acho que alguém levou a sério demais o conselho da Fleur. Ridículo. Mas, bem, ela pelo menos NAMORA com ele...

"Sim, Lulu?" - pronto. Agora eu morri. Não sabia que a minha imaginação fértil pudesse ser tão verdadeira assim. Vou parar de imaginar o Rony e a Hermione no porão. Quem sabe...

"Vamos conversar sobre alguma coisa? A Ginny tá aqui sem fazer nada!" - MENTIRA! Eu estava me divertindo pra caramba contando os canudinhos, sabia? Tá. Não estava. Mas conversar não é algo que me anime muito.

"Tá bom." - aí ele olhou para mim, como se nunca tivesse reparado que a festa era MINHA. - "Oi, Ginevr... Ginny! Er, tudo bom?"

Ah não, gente. Menos, por favor. Bem menos.

"Tudo, Zabini."

"Credo, Ginny, não seja fria comigo, eu sou o namorado da sua melhor amiga, lembra?" - Não, não me lembre disso, eu quero ESQUECER isso, ZABINI. - "Pode me chamar de Blaise, Blaisito, Blaisitinho, Super B., o Gatão, como você preferir..."

Oh, Merlin. Proteja-me ou mande um raio verde mortal junto com alguma chuva.

"..." - Silêncio, pra quê te quero. Durou cinco, esse. Minutos? Não, segundos. Foi a Luna de novo.

"Blaisito... A Ginny queria perguntar uma coisa pra você, sabia?"

Ah, legal, eu AMO essa capacidade da Luna de criar e colocar palavras na boca dos outros. Mas, pelo-amor-de-Merlin, o que eu, Ginny, dezesseis anos, Grifinória, ia querer saber de BLAISE ZABINI?

"O que é que você quer saber, Ginevra Weasley?"- perguntou, meio desconfiado. Acho que ele teve a impressão de que eu era tão doida como a Luna, sendo fria e depois querendo perguntar... alguma coisa. Mas não, esse posto - mais doida que a Luna - é ainda impossível para demais seres humanos comuns.

Bom, na verdade eu queria saber qual é o motivo de um sonserino idiota invadir a minha casa na festa de natal, além de chamar a doida da minha melhor amiga de _Lulu_. Mas é claro que eu não falei nada disso. Eu nem sabia o que era que era para eu querer saber, oras!

"Eu? Humm... Añh... é..."

"É que a Ginny queria saber o segredo para ser popular!" - Ela ainda vai cavar a minha cova um dia, escreva as minhas palavras. Não. Ela JÁ cavou a minha cova. Já enxergo a lápide: "_Ginevra Molly Weasley: Encalhada, mas gente boa_". Eu me engasguei geral, principalmente quando a ficha caiu.

COMO É QUE A LUNA LOVEGOOD, A DOIDA DA LUNA LOVEGOOD EM PESSOA PERGUNTA PRO NAMORADO DELA SONSERINO COMO EU POSSO SER POPULAR? Como se ela tivesse moral! Será que ela esqueceu da irmandade "Encalhadas Forever"? Ela não é popular, e...

Ah, esqueci, ela É popular agora. Tenho que me acostumar.

Zabini se acabou de rir, quase literalmente. Eu, sinceramente, não vi nenhuma graça, por que será? - "Ah, Merlin... Você... Ginevra... uma Weasley... POPULAR?" - Caiu na risada de novo. Poxa, todo mundo ao meu redor me acha um bobo da corte, só pode ser.

Demorou muito, muito, muito tempo até que ele parou de rir, e até que os amigos da minha mãe pararam de olhar torto para nossa mesa, com aquele olhar de: "_No-meu-tempo-não-era-assim..."_ . Olhou na minha cara e perguntou, tentando engolir o riso. - "É sério, Ginny?"

Ginny não, Zabini. Ginevra. Não, Ginevra não. Weasley. Não, Weasley é muito pobre... Ah, sei lá. Bem, de qualquer forma não se deve disperdiçar uma chance dessas. - "Sim, Zabini. Porque?"- Ele olhou carinhosamente para Luna, uma coisa meio... nojenta. Remexeu a mochila e me deu um bilhetinho.

"Olha, Ginny. Você já está no meio do seu penúltimo ano... Então não tem muito jeito." - olhou para o bilhete sorrindo sarcástico. Eu não entendi nada, pra variar.

"Vai ter uma festa da Parkinson e do Malfoy daqui a duas semanas. Eles deram convites extras à gente, Gin... Acho que é isso que o Blaisito quer saber." - falou Luna. Hmm. Festa do Malfoy. Blaisito de novo. Com licença que eu vou vomitar.

"É mais ou menos isso... Bem, Ginevra Weasley, esse ingresso, essa festa... essa é a sua chance de saber se você ainda pode ser popular um dia..."

Ah, legal.

"...ou não."

Ah, que droga.

* * *

_Análise/balanço geral de Ginevra Weasley sobre a festa de Natal da Família Weasley do ano de 1997:_

Minha melhor amiga está namorando, por sinal com um sonserino popular; o herói Harry Potter está apaixonado por mim; a mesma melhor amiga leva o namorado para cá e pergunta se EU posso ser popular; ele apenas dá um ingresso de uma festa idiota como resposta.

_Comentário final de Ginevra Weasley sobre a festa de Natal da Família Weasley do ano de 1997:_

Durma com um barulho desses.

_Fim do Capítulo 2_

* * *

**_N/A²: _**Ah, falem, eu nem demorei muito! E esse... eu acho que está legal, com uma Ginny meio estressada. Bem, essa fic acontece como se a Ginevra estivesse vivendo o momento na hora, mas assistindo de cima. E comentando. Ah, eu nem sei explicar direito. Espero que tenham gostado! 

Ah, gente, o que seria dessa fic sem vocês? **_Min Zabini_**, **_Astrid Kellen_**, **_- Annizita Malfoy_**, **_Yuuko_**, _**lizzie.darcy**_,**_ Lufus_**, **_Aninhoca_**, **_Alice_**, **_xx.Jessy.xx_**, MUITO obrigada! E a todos que leram mas não comentaram também, obrigada mesmo!

Vamos tentar **trinta** reviews? Para ver se a preguiça suprema sai do meu corpo? (Y)

Um beijo!

**Reviews!**


	4. De Quem é a Festa?

_**Nome da Fic:** _Eu, Tu, Draco

_**Autora:**_ Mrs. Violet

_**Classificação**: _T

_**Shipper:** _Draco/Ginny. (POV da Ginny)

_**Resumo:** _DG Quando você se chama Ginevra, tem mais sardas que amigos, e está na pior crise de feiúra, acha que mais nada de mal pode acontecer. Mas pode. Você pode se descobrir num triângulo amoroso estranho, junto com a pessoa que mais odeia no mundo. Ginny's POV

_**Disclaimer:** _Nenhum desses personagens – muito menos o mundo de Harry Potter – me pertencem. Eles são todos da J.K, exceto, talvez, alguns P.O's secundários.

_**N/A: **_Oh, God. Atrasei MUITO essa fic. Mas a coisa chamada Débora aqui passou duas semanas fora, e antes o PC dela tinha quebrado (de novo). Pelo menos agora estou de computador novo, e estou aqui. Sorry!

_**N/A 2**_**_: _**Bom, para não haver confusão, e para todo mundo entender melhor, cada capítulo se passa na noite do último acontecimento. Por exemplo, tudo que aconteceu na festa de Natal da Ginny foi narrado na noite do dia vinte e cinco. Quando houver uma linha, quer dizer passagem de tempo!

Bom, espero que gostem desse capítulo! (**Up 08/06 - Meu aniversário!**)

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

_De quem é a festa?_

_Lista oficial de todos os presentes que Ginevra Weasley ganhou na festa de Natal da Família Weasley do ano de 1997_

_Por Ginevra Weasley_

1. Da Tia Rejinne (Que veio de não se sabe onde, é casada com sei lá quem e tem sei lá quantos filhos. Minha mãe sabe tudo isso, mas eu tenho medo de perguntar): Um par de meias bordadas no Egito com o nome Ginevra em dourado.

_Opinião da Ginny sobre o presente:_ Obrigada, tia. Agora até o Egito sabe que eu tenho esse nome horrível.

2. Do Tio Debtou (Aparentemente o terceiro marido da Tia Rejinne): Um óculos escuros trouxa.

_Opinião da Ginny:_ Muita gentileza dele, até porque eu não o conheço. Quer dizer, conheço, de quando eu tinha dois meses ou sei lá.

3. Da Tia Muriel (Essa é a clássica): Sabonete perfumado.

_Opinião da Ginny_: Eca.

4. Dos Tios Weasley (Porque eu nunca soube o nome deles): Uma calcinha de renda.

_O__pinião da Ginny: _Eu tive que me segurar para não cair na risada. Porque era sério.

5. Da Tia Véa (A que acha que eu tenho cinco anos): Um absorvente.

_Opinião da Ginny:_ Pelo menos aumentou de cinco pra doze anos, né?

6. Da Tia Lulu (A liberal. Sempre tive ciúmes da menina dela, que tem a minha idade, porque ela podia andar de cavalo e minha mãe achava perigoso. Nunca perdoei minha mãe.): Um sutiã de enchimento.

_O__pinião da Ginny: _HA, HA. Como se eu precisasse (Não, isso NÃO é bom).

7. Da Fleur: Um livro chamado "Como enloquecer os rapazes com o seu peitão".

_Opinião da Ginny: _MUITO obrigada, Fleur.

8. Da mamãe e do papai (Mas eu tenho certeza de que foi só a mamãe): Uma vassoura – não voadora –, para eu _varrer o meu próprio quarto_!

_Opinião da Ginny: _Uau. Que emoção.

9. Do Rony (Mas eu tenho certeza de que foi a Hermione): Um livro de Poções para eu estudar para os NIEM's

_Opinião da Ginny:_ Eu ficaria extremamente agradecida, se os NIEM's não fossem daqui a quase dois anos!

10. Dos gêmeos: Um saco de papel para eu colocar na cabeça.

_Opinião da Ginny: _Foi ótimo... para eu exercitar meus palavrões mais novos.

11. Da Luna: Um CD do Nirvana.

_Opinião da Ginny: _Massa! Agora só falta mais a coleção inteira para compensar os que a minha mãe queimou.

_E, por último, e mais surpreendente, digamos,_

12. Do Harry: Um anel de diamantes.

_Opinião da Ginny: _Eu tenho arrepios só de lembrar.

* * *

Sim, você não leu errado. Anel de diamantes. Diamantes, de verdade. DIAMANTES!

Oh, my Merlin, eu estou oficialmente ferrada. Não gosto nem de pensar no quanto eu estou encrencada. Nem sei quantos dias de vida eu tenho. Oh, vida. Oh, coleção de CDs dos Rolling Stones que minha mãe ainda não queimou. Oh, minha coleção de bonecas russas. Oh, vida.

Bom, antes de qualquer coisa, eu não sei como tudo aconteceu, não sei como nada aconteceu, eu sou inocente. Sou completamente inocente. A Luna diz que eu sou culpada. Eu bato na Luna. Ela diz trambém que é só lembrar para lembrar. Sim, lembrar para lembrar. Ninguém merece. Como será que eu aguento essa menina todos os dias? E isso porque nem estuda comigo, imaginem se ela fosse da Grifinória, o desastre que não seria?

Eu hein, cada idéia louca da Luna, ela me inventa cada uma, imagine, minha cabeça não é uma penseira nem nada, e... Tudo bem, eu sou uma pessoa boa. Vou lembrar. Mas eu sou inocente!

_(Entrando na memória sinistra da Ginny)_

Pronto. Aqui está, dia vinte e cinco de dezembro, duas e quarenta e quatro da manhã.

_(Entrando na cena)_

(Ginny se diverte muito catando os canudinhos do chão. Luna parece muito distraída esperando o pudim das três horas da manhã ficar pronto. Harry, que estava em algum lugar desconhecido, chega para a primeira e puxa delicadamente seus braços para cima - fazendo-a se perder entre o 345º e o 348º canudinho.)

(Harry) Ginny, eu preciso te dar meu presente de natal!

(Ginny - Com medo) Presente? Harry, não precisa! Não precisa!

(Harry - Meio tonto; se era de sono ou álcool (?) eu não sei) Precisa sim. Você é preciosa pra mim, precisa de um presente.

(Ginny morre - Todo mundo (a essa hora só tinham as amigas de bordado da minha mãe, a família e Luna) olha para a mesa dela)

(Harry pega uma caixinha na mochila dele. Todo mundo percebe o que é e fala: "Ooooooh!")

(Ginny, meio bêbada - quem mandou competir com o Zabini quem bebe mais suco de abóbora com álcool? -, não percebe nada, e fica com cara de besta)

(Harry - entregando a caixinha) Ginny, eu te amo! Te amo!

(Ginny fica cor de tomate hiper maduro - Se o Profeta Diário publicasse uma foto dela no vaso sanitário, cantando Madonna, usando a escova de dentes como microfone e de pantufas cor-de-rosa, seria menos vergonhoso do que isso)

(Harry - Aparentemente o álcool (?) tirou todo o senso de semancol dele) E eu quero que TODO MUNDO (isso ele falou bem alto) saiba disso! Eu te amo! Esse anel é a prova do amor que eu sinto por você!

(Ginny morre de novo - mas dessa vez ela fica tão assustada que falta ar)

(Molly Weasley, que - pra variar - ouviu tudo, interpreta o choque de Ginny como positivo, e começa a dancar em cima da cadeira)

(Ginny) Oh, Harry! (Eu juro que isso não foi um "Oh, Harry!". Foi um "Oh, Harry." Só que com um ponto de exclamação! Entenderam?) (Não?)

(Todo mundo) Ooooooooooooooh!

(Harry) Você me ama?

(Ginny faz uma cara de se-eu-afirmar-eu-vou-me-fuder-mas-se-negar-vou-me-fuder-mais-ainda)

(Ginny) S...si...sim.

(Harry - feliz com a reação total - agarra a Ginny e tasca um beijão nela)

(Nem deu tempo para ela dizer que era como amigo)

(Ginny morre pela décima vez na noite)

(Fim)

Agora, COMO ela pode dizer que eu sou culpada? Não é justo! Não mesmo! Tá, ficou REALMENTE parecendo que eu gostei do anel. Mas eu não gostei! Eu juro! Eu não fiz nada de mais, caramba! Quer dizer, eu só disse para o garoto que é apaixonado por mim que eu amo ele SEM eu realmente amar. Claaaro, sem problemas. E somente estou usando essa joça de anel agora. Um anel de compromisso. Eu, Ginevra. Compromissada.

Só, só isso. Coisa boba, eu desfaço o mal-entendido na escola, já que as aulas começam semana que vem, termino com o Harry, devolvo o anel e tudinho pronto.

Certo?

Não. PELO AMOR DE MEU MERLINZINHO SAGRADO, EU ESTOU OFICIALMENTE NAMORANDO COM O HARRY POTTER! EU DISSE QUE EU AMO ELE! OFICIALMENTE! Namorando, entende? N-A-M-O-R-A-N-D-O! Aaaah! EU VOU MORRER! Pior! EU VOU MORRER VIRGEM! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

E o pior é que ninguém me entende! Todo mundo acha que eu amo ele! A Luna acha que eu amo ele! Tá, é a LUNA, mas mesmo assim... Ninguém pensa na minha parte do caso não? Niguém percebe que eu ME INFECTEI COM OS GERMES BUCAIS do Potter? ECA! Ele poderia ter muitas doenças, ok? E aquele perfume que ele usa, eu sou alérgica, poderia morrer, sabia? SEM IR PARA A FESTA DO ZABINI, pior ainda!

Dessa eu não me safo, com certeza. Ai, coitadinha de mim. Tão jovem, tão sonhadora, tão... encalhada. (Mesmo porque aqueles que eu peguei... que currículo, viu? Não.) Eu já vejo a lápide. Cinza, sem graça, com uma das minhas fotos da escola, em que eu apareço tentando sorrir atrapalhadamente no começo do sexto ano (Bom, se nas fotos dos trouxas eles já aparecem com a pose bonita - ou não -, no mundo bruxa dá pra ver o processo direitinho: você senta, olha para a câmera com o sorriso do tamanho do mundo, o fotógrafo demora para terminar e o sorriso vai diminuíndo, diminuíndo até a pose final: os olhos esbugalhados com o flash, o cabelo arrepiado e a boca meio aberta. Geralmente essa é a parte que aparece nos livros de Hogwarts), e as inscrições:

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

1981 +1997

_Jovem, mas feia_

Ah, eu não quero morrer. Logo agora que vai ter a festa do Zabini... Logo agora que a Luna aprendeu que batom se passa na boca, e não nas bochechas... Logo agora que eu não tenho que suportar História da Magia _simplesmente_ porque não passei nos NOM's...

EU NÃO QUERO MORRER! (Já não basta saber que as ruivas morrem antes, droga! Ou não. Quem se importa?)

Eu quero viver, para ser convidada para milhares de festas. Eu quero viver, para ser jogadora profissional de quadribol e conseguir não arremessar a goles na cabeça da professora - mesmo eu sendo a apanhadora. Eu quero viver, para conseguir juntar meus CDs que faltam. Eu quero viver, para perder minha virgindade em um quarto de luxo real, com refrigerantes de laranja com muito limão e pouco gelo, uma banheira anti-derrapante, tapetes vermelhos para todos os cantos e tocando Nirvana como trilha sonora...

...com o meu namorado, Harry Potter.

Pensando bem, talvez morrer não seja tão mal assim.

* * *

Caraca. Eu realmente pensei que fingir ser namorada de alguém que acha que você realmente é a namorada dele era fácil. Mas não é!

Eu não imaginava o quanto era difícil impedir que a língua do Harry chegasse a minha garganta! Eu tive que fingir que estava com amidalite (é sério, e o pior é ele não parou de me beijar depois disso, o que é MUITO nojento), para ele parar de me agarrar como se o mundo fosse acabar (e pior, na frente da minha mãe). Se beijar alguém que você não quer já é ruim, então na frente de sua mãe é bem pior - ela só ficava com uma cara de boba enquanto espiava um livro (tenho quase certeza que era "Nomes de Bebês"). Não dá nem para dar um chute entre as pernas dele, com um olhar congelante assim, virado para a minha cara! É tão... infantil.

Oh, mas eu, que também pensei que a minha mãe ia finalmente parar de me perseguir, por estar namorando o xodózinho dela, recebi simplesmente isso daqui:

_"Ginevrinha, meu amor:_

_Você não sabe o quanto a mamãe está orgulhosa de te ter como filha, querida! Que bom que você voltou atrás naqueles seus pensamentos ridículos sobre o Harry, e acabou com aqueles negócios de crise e dramas. Eu disse que a culpa era daquelas porcarias, como é? Ah, rock. O Harryzinho é o genro dos meus sonhos! Ah, que maravilha, Ginevra! Sempre soube que você tinha bom gosto e potencial para namorados! Já faz o quê, sete dias que vocês estão juntos sem problemas! E aqueles beijos? Que fofo! Então, para comemorar, vou ser boazinha e deixar você escolher sua própria roupa para o seu embarque para Hogwarts/encontro com o Harry!_

_Suas opções são:_

_1. Um terninho azul-bebê, com sapatos pretos de bico fino_

_2. Camisa de gola com calça social_

_3. Saia até o joelho _

_4. Aquele vestidinho de babado da sua avó tão lindo que você nunca quis usar (só porque tem mais de cem anos!)_

_Bom, escolha bem, e SEJA PONTUAL NO CAFÉ DA MANHÃ._

_Mamãe."_

O que eu disse sobre as frases em letra maiúscula? E, hmm... QUEM USA SAIA ATÉ O JOELHO, VESTIDO DE BABADOS, TERNINHO OU CALÇA SOCIAL HOJE EM DIA? Ah, encontro com o Potter. Que saco. Seria melhor se fosse assim: "Bater um monólogo com o Potter", porque ele não fala porcaria nenhuma, só fica olhando para mim de boca aberta (claro, quando não tenta me beijar a força). Oh, que lindo. Que interessante. Não pra mim, claro. Além do mais, ela acha fofo um beijo com uma menina de amidalite. Fofo. Que tipo de mãe é essa, Merlin?

Mas então; fui forçada a escolher a camisa de gola com calça social, a menos pior. Então, imagine a cara que todos os alunos de Hogwarts fizeram ao ver uma ruiva berrante, cheia de sardas, com roupa de velho e de braços dados com Harry Potter!

Duas palavras, somente isso: Vergonha alheia. Oh, que mico dos deuses! Que King Kong! Acho que agora até a tia Muriel, que não lê jornal porque a coruja tem alergia a tinta, já deve saber que a nova namorada da "sensação teen" não pode se vestir sozinha porque a mamãe não deixa. AAAAAAH! Que porre! E de BRAÇOS DADOS com o namorado! Agora, e a cara do Zabini quando me viu, quando eu entrei no trem? Ele quase engasgou com o Firewiskey (por sinal muito bem disfarçado de suco de tomate)! Quase que a Luna cai do banco da cabina! E isso porque eu consegui jogar o Harry para cima do Rony e da Hermione - ontem eu sonhei com coisas... hmm,_ estranhas_ acontecendo na cabina deles. Não custa evitar, sabe, uma ninhada de nerds ruivos puxando meu cabelo -, e cheguei sozinha! Simplesmente foi assim:

Ginny, chegando com tudo, derrubando a mala da Luna e massacrando o sapo de chocolate de algum pirralho com uma das bolsas: OI, GENTE!

Reação do Zabini: (cai da cadeira) Ginevra. O. Que. Aconteceu. Com. Você.

Reação da Luna: (levanta da cadeira e pula) !!

Reação da coruja falante da Luna: "Olha a Ginny Feia aí, gente!" (Sim. A coruja me insulta. A CORUJA. Eu vou MATAR quem ensinou isso para ela, ah, ainda vou. Guardem minhas palavras)

Ah, caramba, eu não estava tão feia assim. Tudo bem, talvez estivesse, mas, poxa, que forma de me recepcionar na escola! Não se faz isso com uma ruiva complexada, viu? (Começo da seção lição de moral para crianças da Ginny) Ela pode acordar possuída, ir até a sua cama, arrancar seus olhos, encher sua boca de jiló e deixar seu cabelo igualzinho ao meu! Então, crianças, se vocês não querem um cabelo duro, ruim, arrepiado e, pior, laranja, não pertubem uma ruiva! (Fim da seção lição de moral para crianças da Ginny) (Sentiram medo?) (Só do cabelo?) (Bom, nada que um livro de terror não faça. Masuashuasuahsuahsahua)

Pela cara do Zabini, parecia que eu tinha vindo do último filme de Frankstein ("Caramba, Weasley, se você se vestir assim sempre... Eu entendo porque você só conseguiu o Potter" - o que é uma mentira descarada). Para a Luna, parecia que eu finalmente tinha aceitado a hipótese de que o Merlin da Popularidade não liga para roupas, e que é melhor ser hippie do que patty ("Ginny! Você aceitou! Você aceitou a verdade! Agora é só completar o ritual, saindo pelada pelos corredores da biblioteca às onze da manhã!" - o que eu tenho medo é que ela completou o ritual...). Eu realmente não sabia o que era pior, e fiquei olhando para os dois calada (por que será que dizem que eu tenho pouca capacidade de raciocínio? Que preconceito...) até o Zabini ter a _brilhante_ idéia de me puxar para dentro e fechar a porta sem meu pé ter entrado. Sim, sem meu pé ter entrado. E vocês devem saber que eu não sou das pessoas mais discretas, então...

_Resultado:_ Um sonerino surdo, uma lunática assustada, uma ruiva berrante e um pé do tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos tamanho extra-grande. Ah, claro, e toda a população do trem tentando ver a cara da idiota que atrapalhou a partida de xadrez bruxo (ou o verdade ou consequência, ou a soneca da manhã, ou o ritual de acasalamento, sei lá).

_Resultado número dois: _Todo mundo querendo matar a Ginny. Só pra variar.

* * *

Poxa, caramba. Não sei por que as pessoas implicam tanto comigo. Até na minha escola, na minha caminha querida, no meu cobertor velho cheio de furos que parece que já tem o nome Ginevra Weasley marcado nele, tem um atestado de morte! Estão me ameaçando de morte só porque eu gritei! Que crueldade, Merlin. Oras, não é o pé deles que está parecendo um tijolo da pirâmide de Gizé! Só porque eu não sou popular, hunf, as pessoas me discriminam como se eu fosse... um monstro de cabelo laranja. Ou pior, irmã do Rony Weasley. Ah, eu SOU irmã do Rony. Mas o que será que vão fazer comigo? Pintar minhas roupas? Ler meu diário de quando eu tinha nove anos? Fuçar minhas conversas escritas com a Luna (sendo que uma delas é basicamente quem consegue escrever mais vezes a palavra coruja sem descançar a mão)? Eu não sou uma pessoa muito interessante.

(...)

Que tédio. Estou cansada de contar meus problemas e minhas desventuras, e de falar mal de mim, me depreciar. Agora eu vou fazer listas.

_Coisas que a Ginevra Weasley devia fazer para ser popular na escola e deixar de ser essa idiota completa_

_Por Ginevra Weasley_

1. Praticar esportes. (Parece tão simples, não é? A Weasley fêmea, apanhadora de Quadribol, jogadora, deve ser uma esportista de primeira, não é? Não. Sabe por quê? Porque é só montar numa vassoura e sair atrás de um pominho dourado. Nada de bolas, arcos, corridas à pé nem esforço físico (mas pô, cansa o braço pra valer ficar esperando o pomo, dá câimbra ás vezes). Da última vez que eu toquei numa bola (e era para arremessar num armário à uns três metros de distância), consegui acertar aquela menina da Lula-Lufa que faz Educação Física só para não estudar e fica num banquinho esperando a unha crescer toda aula (Luna sempre diz para eu tentar arremesso de disco, e eu tenho que lembrá-la sempre também de que somos BRUXAS).)

2. Estudar. (Tá, isso não ajuda muito, mas olha o círculo vicioso (hum, palavras difíceis. O Potter aumenta o meu vocabulário!): Ginny não estuda, tira notas baixas e tem que estudar o dia inteiro, então não pode ir às festas. Se Ginny estuda, tiras notas boas e não tem mais que estudar, podendo se dedicar mais à arte de ficar sem fazer nada enquanto as pessoas vão às festas. (Em momento nenhum eu disse que eu iria às festas. Vida cruel!))

3. Usar barriga de fora. (Não, sério, vocês não vão querer me ver de barriga de fora. Sério mesmo. Acho que mais ninguém no mundo tem sardas na barriga.)

4. Não usar a farda certinha. (Ah, eu gosto. Não sei qual é o problema do sapato boneca, as meias até o joelho, das saias quase cobrindo as meias e do blusão desbotado. Me lembra os casacos qua a minha mãe faz no Natal. Hey! Qual é o problema com os casacos? Eles são tão... confortáveis! (tá, velhos e feios também, mas quando você tem as opções vestir ou a coleção dos Beatles também vai pro fogo, eles ficam bons rapidinho, rapidinho...))

5. Agarrar o namorado no meio da biblioteca. (OH, QUEM COLOCOU ISSO NA LISTA? (silêncio) QUEM? (silêncio supremo) Bom, acho que fui eu. (Essa minha consiência tarada está me matando. Acho que é a culpa por ainda ser "pura" - nesse jeito, acho que qualquer dia a Luna _vai_ antes que eu, e para mim só vai restar a escuridão. E o Harry, tá, tá. Maldita consiência tarada.))

6. Parar de roer as unhas, e pintá-las. (Certo, eu tentei. Pintei de vermelho claro no começo do ano, e estava indo tudo muito bem, até que algum infeliz do terceiro ano chegou atrás de mim num corredor e gritou para os amigos idiotas: "Olhem gente, a coelhinha ruiva da Playboy veio nos visitar!" Sim. COELHINHA DA PLAYBOY. Oh, Merlin, os guris já conhecem todas as revistas masculinas trouxas e meu tempo no computador se resume a duas horas semanais... Agora eu não consigo parar de roer as unhas. Traumatizei.)

7. Parar de segurar vela toda hora. (Entenda, Ginny, o Rony e a Hermione não querem ajuda para se beijar. E o Blaise só conta as piadinhas engraçadas para a Luna. Não é para rir. Ninguém quer que você vá assistir o filme mais novo junto com eles. Ninguém quer ser interrompido no meio da chupação de saliva para dizer que horas são. Além do mais, ambos sabem a importância da camisinha para evitar uma ninhada de sobrinhos e afilhados e blá, blá, blá. Por quê você não se concentra no seu próprio namorado? Isso enche o saco. (Tá, consiência boazinha. Entendi. Mas se vocês e seus namorados tivessem que conversar duas horas por dias assuntos como o tempo e as promoções da Floreios e Borrões na frente da sua mãe e tendo como vista o ensopado do jantar ficando pronto, iriam entender o quão interessante é fuçar a vida dos outros. E...

Ah, a Luna veio aqui me importunar. Qual é a dela! Não acredito que ela veio até aqui no quarto de pijamas E com as pantufas em forma de sapos! E é o pijama que eu dei faz cinco anos, aquele xadrez rosa e vermelho com um ursinho na frente e atrás escrito: "Fã-clube do ursinho Lili"! ISSO AINDA EXISTE! (Agora fiquei chocada.)

Odeio quando ela vem atrapalhar meus pensamentos. Poxa, essa lista ia durar mais uns dez itens e ela me interrompe! Que joça. Já devem ser mais de duas horas da manhã (maldita idéia de dar a senha da Grifinória para ela, hunf)! Perguntei o que ela quer. Ela fez aquela carinha de "Adivinhe você!" (e eu sou péssima em adivinhar. Da última vez, confundi a Fleur com o Fred, e isso não foi legal, tenha certeza...), e eu mandei ela catar canudinhos. Agora, foi procurar na bolsa de utilidades dela uma coisinha "que eu iria amar muito", nas palavras dela. Acho que é um chaveiro com a cara do Victor Krum, ou um desses livros de auto-ajuda (geralmente "Virgem, mas feliz", ou então "Seja popular se vestindo mal"), ou até pior, uma das novas invenções dela, como forrar a bolsa com absorventes, para evitar o vazamento de tinta de caneta! Eu tenho muito medo quando ela aparece assim, vai saber.

Ah, é um cartaz. Ah, é de uma festa. Que interessante. É do Malfoy. Como se eu já não tivesse a do Zabini para ir! Vou ler:

"**VENHAM PARA A MALFOYLÂNDIA!**

A FESTA MAIS DIVERTIDA DOS ÚLTIMOS MESES!

Bebida, comida, pegação, dança, strip-tease, música, garotas...

Só para os poderosos e as gostosas da escola!

Tudo isso na melhor festa que você vai ter nos últimos tempos!

Volte às aulas com diversão e beijo na boca!

Dia 15 de janeiro,

Salão escondido da Sonserina,

Meia-noite.

(Alugamos fantasias e quartos)

**Organiz****ação: Draco Malfoy**

Observação: APENAS ALUNOS POPULARES"

Ah, legal. Não sei o que isso tem a ver com isso, mas pela cara feliz da Luna, eu devo estar envolvida. Ela está radiante. Agora esfrega a joça do cartaz na minha cara, como se eu fosse cega. O que será? Hmm, vamos pensar. Festa, diversão. Sonserina, beijo na boca. Alunos populares. Quinze de janeiro. Alunos populares. Draco Malfo...

Ah, não.

A festa não é do Blaise Zabini.

_Fim do Capítulo 3_

* * *

_**N/a 3**_**:** Dois meses e meio desde a última atualização. Que horror! (foge com medo) Um mês e meio de atraso! Que horror! Que vergonha! (Bom, parte da culpa foi a viagem de duas semanas, como eu já disse, e a outra parte é que meu pai está fiscalizando o tempo na internet por causa das minhas notas (o que é uma injustiça com uma pobre adolescente, a menor nota nem chegou em sete e meio)). Mas eu JURO que eu vou atualizar em menos tempo. JURO. PROMETO.

Bom, não vai dar tempo de colocar os nomes de quem deixou review, nem responder algumas, mas no próximo eu respondo todas, meus xuxuzinhos! Gostaram desse capítulo?

Mil desculpas e vamos tentar umas **trinta e seis** reviews?  
Um beijo!

_Reviews!_


End file.
